TMI OneShot
by KatCipriano1975
Summary: There are now plenty more Shadowhunters, and it just so happens the Institute is where they live. With Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Simon all a few years older and tutors of many new Shadowhunters stuff is just getting tougher and tougher. I do not own and of the characters from The Moral Instruments, but Bernadette Rutland and Eddie Stokes are my OC's
1. Chapter 1

The institute was very popular now; due to rise in numbers of young Shadowhunters. Jace; Alec; Clary; Isabelle and Simon were all tutors now-amongst other Shadowhunters of their generation. It was almost as of it was a fully functioning school, that specialised in the slaying of demons and weaponry.

One young girl sat in her Myth and Magic class staring at the clock, waiting for it to strike 5 so she could be done for the day and find her way to the library-to Mr Wayland. She had always had a thing for him; ever since he had done a healing rune on her knee when she was 12-she was now 17. He had also been the teacher to give her, her first stele, she'd never been in one of his lessons; much to her dismay, yet she'd always see him around the institute.

She was thinking of his blond hair that fell in curls about his face. She was thinking how wonderful it would be to touch them and how silky his hair must was doodling in the margin of her book, when she was rudely ripped from her daydream by the lad she shared the table with.

"Bernie, what are you drawing?"

Bernadette snapped out of her reverie about Mr Wayland and looked down at her paper, the narrow shoulders or Mr Wayland sit there, staring up at her, his hair falling into his eyes. The outlines of runes on his chest, along the length of his arms and on his neck. All he needed was the angel wings-or devil horns. There was something dark about him, and she'd love to find out what his was.

"Uh...nothing!" She slammed her hand down on the drawing and crumpled it up, shoving it into her bag.

"Hmmm," Eddie just stared at her. Eddie was Bernadette's closest friend in the institute. Their rooms were next to each other and they had almost all the same classes, "so what are you doing after this?" He asked looking towards the clock above Mr Bane's head.

"Probs gonna hit the library," She nodded, "what about you?"

"Sleep. Well, get some grub then sleep." He laughed as he elbowed her arm.

The bell rang and Mr Bane let them all leave, giving them a last reminder about the homework.

Bernadette made her way down the long corridors, in the opposite direction of all the other students. They were all heading towards their rooms, or the dining area; but she was on a mission.

She reached the big wooden doors to the library that was covered in thousands of runes. It was at the far end of the institute, where barely anyone ever went. Only Mr Wayland, and Miss Fray when she was here. This wasn't very often anymore, not since she'd been called to Idris to lead them in the protection of new Shadowhunters that would eventually be placed in institutes all around the world. However when she was here, Mr Wayland couldn't be found anywhere, not in the library, not in the greenhouse. Not anywhere, it's like he disappeared when she...appeared.

The door creaked as she pushed through it, she saw Mr Wayland sitting at the piano instantly, his face lit up by the flicker of candles. "Mr Wayland?" She asked, hesitantly.

There was something about him that, although she felt confident and cool whenever and wherever she was, when she was near him or even let her thoughts linger on him too long, her cool began to melt and her confident edge began to crumble.

Without even looking in her direction, he replied "Yes, miss Rutland?"

She heard the smile in his voice, and she stepped forward into the library, letting the door close behind her.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Bernadette," she laughed dropping her bag to the floor and making her way over to the piano, "or better yet,_ Bernie_?"

There was no need for her to be called Miss Rutland, yet he always done it when she followed common courtesy and called him Mr Wayland.

"I shall address you by your desired name when you address me by mine," he smiled, looking at her this time. It was a crooked smile, and his tooth was slightly chipped but that may have been the only imperfect thing about him.

He shifted over on the stool to the piano, allowing her room to sit beside him.

"Jace," she said softly as she sat down, her arm brushing his. It sent chills through her, and she felt it hit the base of her spine and ricochet outwards to the rest of her.

"How can I be of assistance, _Bernie_?" Her name on his lips, she could ask him to repeat it for hours. While he play the piano, and said her name-there would be nothing else she wanted.

"I was hoping for our daily lesson..." She trailed off.

"Ah yes," closing the lid of the piano he swivelled on the stool, so he was facing the same way of her. Their backs to the piano; facing out of the tall stained glass windows. That faced out over Manhattan. The sun was setting, which gave the sprawling metropolis an eerie red glow. "Have you got your books?"

She hopped up from the stool and went to grab her bag, "Yeah, I'll just get them."

He followed her, as she bent to get the books from her bag, she could feel him watching her, leaning against the back of a red leather sofa and pouring himself a tumbler of what Bernie could only think was Scotch. She turned to face him, holding her book in front of her, smiling at him.

He took two long strides towards her, looking at her and not breaking eye contact, he bent to the floor. She heard a crumple of paper, she instantly broke eye contact looking down at the floor.

The crumpled paper had obviously fallen out of the bag as she got her books out. She dropped to floor and snatched the paper out of his hand so quick, even Jace was a bit taken aback.

"You can't look at that!" She snapped.

"And why not?" A smile crept across his face, "What could you possibly be hiding," it wasn't a question, more of a joke-a very nauseating joke in her case.

They both rose up, slowly and in unison. She held the crumpled paper in front of her chest, looking at him. She could feel her face reddening, and her stomach doing somersaults.

He reached for her hair, pulling a blond strand out from behind her ear and twirling it around his index finger. She felt herself lift up to him and her eyes flutter shut, breathing in the scent of him. He smelt clean, sexy and...experienced. He was one of the best Shadowhunters there was, he had been since he was around 13, and he'd only gotten better. He was smart, brave, powerful and strong, he wasn't old but he wasn't young. She wasn't sure how old he was exactly and the scars and runes he had threw her off from being exact at guessing his age but by an estimate, she'd guess he was around 27.

She was so absorbed breathing him in and thinking of him. So involved with him that Bernie didn't even realise he'd taken the paper from her hands. Before she could snatch it back, he'd un-crumpled it and was staring at it. He'd un twirled his hand from her hair but still had his hand resting lightly on her bare shoulder, her cami and bra straps having fallen, hanging slightly down her arm, I felt the same chill at the base of my spine again.

"If you wanted a nude model all you had to do was ask." He laughed to himself; I saw the muscles under his t-shirt ripple. He was wearing a white t-shirt, the outline of the many runes were clear. He was wearing jeans that hung low on his hips, a sliver of skin visible where his t-shirt had obviously rucked up.

Bernie looked down in embarrassment...what was she doing? Drawing nude pictures of a tutor! It was unthinkable. She knew her parents would be called from Idris to discuss her 'indecent' behaviour.

Jace's hand dropped from her shoulder and she saw him place the paper on the side, next to his untouched tumbler. He reached for the bottom of his white t-shirt and began to lift it up, stretching it above and off his head. Discarding the piece of clothing across the back of the sofa, she was in a state of shock. "What...wha-"

He cut her off, "You didn't draw some of my runes," he pulled her hand towards his chest, placing it above the angelic rune. Then moving his hand off of hers, to place on her hip, giving her a small tug towards him.

Bernie took this as an invitation to trace her hand along his chest over the runes she'd neglected to draw. She moved her hand down to his stomach, she could feel every dip and arch of his muscles under his hand, she'd been following her hand with her gaze, until her hand went up to his collar bone and neck she realised he'd been watching her.

He bent his head; it was mere millimetres from hers, his breath tickling her skin. Cool and hot all in one. She pushed her hand up and around his neck, and up into his hair. As she had dreamed of for so long. His lips were on hers, pressing against her hard. As if he needed her, craved her. She put her other hand up into his hair and raised to her tip toes, he towered above her; she had to stretch not to slip away from his lips, his touch.

Jace slipped both hands to her hips and pushed them up the inside of her cami, pulling it up and over her head, he broke the kiss for what felt to Bernie like minutes but it was merely seconds. She pulled her hands from his silky smooth hair, trailing them down to his belt, she unhooked his belt and began swift work on his buttons and zips and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"This isn't your first rodeo is it?" Jace laughed into her ear as he bit her neck.

"What do you think Mr Wayland?" She breathed as she was being overwhelmed by him. She pulled his head backwards using his hair and nipped at his chin.

He moved round so she was resting on the back of the sofa, the spot where Jace had been leaning warm on her bare legs; her skirt had been pushed upwards at some point. "I think we may have to post-pone today's lesson, Miss Rutland..." He purred.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE SHOT- TMI

"I hear you killed your 75th demon today?" Jace said, proudly as he made his way towards Bernie's bed. The crisp bed sheets rustled under his weight.

Bernie was just taking her blades out of her bootstraps, "Uh-huh."

Jace looked at her; he saw her latest rune make its way down the right side of her neck and onto her shoulder. It must've been a deep wound, he thought. That rune was only required on the more severe of injuries. Her vest was covered in black slime and had numerous holes scattered across it. Her jeans were dusty and the black denim was darker in places than others-clearly blood stains. He looked at her hair, a mess atop her head. Again black slime was embedded there; she'd really gone through it with this demon.

"Is there something you want Jace?" She asked, sensing him watch her every move. Bernie was really feeling quite conscious, having Jace watch her. She was covered from head to toe in black goo, he'd only ever seen her dressed well, for class, never looking like this.

"I came to congratulate you," he scoffed, she'd clearly pissed him off with her bluntness, "but clearly you're preoccupied." He rose from the bed, making his way to the door.

"Wait!" She said, his hand just touching the door knob.

He let his hand drop to his side. Letting out a sigh of relief, he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to congratulate her in only a way he was _allowed_, and if she made him leave he wouldn't be able to.

"Yes?" His tone was questioning.

"I don't..." She stumbled, looking for the courage to say it, "I don't want you to leave, Jace."

"What _do_ you want, Bernie?" He was still facing the door.

Silence, then, "A shower, I want a shower." Bernie's voice caught and she sunk onto the bed, putting her head in her hands.

Jace was sitting next to her instantly, pulling her to him, brushing her matted hair off of her face. Her shoulders rose and fell with each sob, her cries were silent and Jace knew that those cries were the worst. They were the sort of cries he let out when his father was killed in front of him when he was 10 and when Clary left him for good 3 years ago. "Bernie, shhh," He whispered in her ear, "it's going to be ok."

"How can you say that?" She choked between sobs, "You don't know shit, Jace!"

His grip on her tightened. Bernie knew she'd stepped across a line, of course he knew. How could she be so selfish as to accuse him of not knowing how it feels to lose someone you cared about. She wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one. Someone who she believed with all of her entity would never leave her, was gone.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I just-" she tried to say, but he cut her off.

"No." She felt him shake his head violently, thinking he was angry she tried to pull away but he kept her close and carried on, "Don't ever, ever apologise for missing someone. It's ok, but to love is to break. You can't let this break you Bernie, or you'll never make it out alive."

She nodded into his shoulder, he was cradling her like a baby bird that had injured his wing and couldn't fly.

She thought back to her grandad, and when she'd helped him put up bookshelves, or clean the pond. She thought of all the times he'd helped her when she was hurt, when she was sad. All the times he'd told her off if she'd been too hyperactive. When she tried to set pixies on fire and how he'd run into the garden with a fire extinguisher hoping to save them. He'd been the one to raise her, when her mother and father were killed in a car accident when she was 2; no memory of them. That's how she liked it. It was her and her grandad for 9 years before she went off to the Institute, but she'd always go to see him during term breaks or long weekends. She'd even go and stay with him when she was supposed to be in 'school'. He'd helped her kill her very first demon, taught her how to use runes...taught her far more than she learnt from any other Shadowhunter.

"How am I going to make it through this though, Jace?" She looked up at him, scared if how bad she looked.

He caressed her cheek, and kissed her lightly, so lightly if she hadn't of seen him lean in she wouldn't of known herself. "The same way I did..."

The room fell to silence; he'd made it through by turning off his humanity. Did he expect her to do the same?

They sat, for 5, 10 maybe 15 minutes. It could've been longer, Bernie wasn't sure. Until she realised, if she let this cloud her thoughts anymore Jace was right, she wouldn't get out alive, the demons would win. She had almost died tonight, if that demon were a little quicker, she'd of been Bernadette Rutland RIP, which is what her grandad would definitely not want. She had to be able to ignore the heart wrenching pain she felt and move on, to become one of the best.

She pulled away from Jace, standing up and brushing herself off. "Do it." She told him, she was going to switch off her humanity.

He bent his head forward, looking at her with dark eyes, "Is this really what you want?"

All he got in response was an affirmative nod.

He stood from the bed and made his was over to stand in front of her, his great height towering over her. He pulled his stele out if his pocket and placed the end to Bernie's temple. She looked at him, and gave one more, almost imperceptible nod, and closed her eyes.

The end of the stele lit up blue, and he saw a gold, threadlike piece come away with the stele as he moved it away from Bernie's head. He moved the stele slowly and carefully, taking the gold thread to a small china box on the bedside table by Bernie's bed, opened up the lid and laced it inside like an old bracelet, not to be worn again.

He placed his stele back in his pocket, and turned to face Bernie. She'd taken off her boots, jeans and vest and just stood in front of him, near on naked. She reached up and pulled her hairband out of her hair, letting blond waves tumble down around her face, down her back all the way to her waist.

"I think I'll take that shower now," she stepped forward, biting her lip, "Mr Wayland."

He reached around her back, undoing her bra, letting it tumble to the floor. "Yeah, you do smell a tad." He said winking at her.

She slapped him in the chest and turned to run off to the bathroom, when suddenly her bedroom door flew open and in walked Miss Fray.

Jace stood, flabbergasted as he looked at Clary, her red hair in bouncy curls around her face. It was shorter than he remembered. She was wearing a light blue business suit, but her voice boomed so loud he wasn't focusing on the suit any longer. "JACE WAYLAND!"

"Fuck." Was all he could think to say at this point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I know Oneshots aren't really supposed to go in order or be all the same thing but I've been having ideas and not enough to make something that follows on properly. So I'm smooshing them all together (in order sometimes, sometimes not). **

**Hope its good though :) enjoy!**

ONE SHOT- TMI

"She's a student, Jace!" Although Clary was a small woman; slender build and petite, her voice echoed around the library quite violently. It didn't faze Jace though; he'd sat through many of her screaming matches. He knew if he kept the same expressionless face she would get more annoyed and storm off, thus allowing him to win the 'argument', so to speak.

Her red curls bounced around her chin, her face almost the colour of her hair and she could feel it. How could he be so irresponsible? She leaves for Idris and comes back for a visit only to find out her Shadowhunter ex boyfriend is having sex with a student. _A student_. _Was he rebelling against her having left him? Was he happy? What if he was serious about Bernadette? _All of these questions swirled through Clary's mind, making her feel very uneasy.

Clary felt her heart drop, he couldn't be, she thought with a hollowness spreading through her stomach.

"Not one of mine." He said in response, smiling as if he was actually pleased with himself.

"That makes no difference, she is still a student here at the institute and you are a tutor," she waved her hands frantically, "you can't have sex with a student."

"Show me the source of which you're getting your information, Clarissa, and perhaps I may reconsider my relationship with Bernie. Until then," he went to walk past her, "have a good stay."

Clarissa, he used her full name. Clary felt a sharp pang in her chest and the hollowness in her stomach spread some more. "Relationship?" She squeaked.

"Yes...?" Jace trailed off, leaving it more of a question.

"Is that what it is, between the two of you?" There was a hitch in her voice, she heard it and would bet anything he had too.

Jace gave a slight nod.

"I thought it was just sex..." It wasn't a question, more of a hope. A wish. There was a longing in her voice that Jace couldn't quite work out. Did she want it not to be real because she still loved him or because it would bring a bad reputation to the institute? Either way, he'd play ignorant and pretend he didn't care. He was good at that.

"Clary, what I choose to..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, clearly searching for the right word to use, "should I say 'do to' or 'do with'?" Her smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. "What I choose to do to Bernie is no concern of yours, or the institute's. There is no rule against student/tutor relations. The only reason you have a stick up your ass about this is because you can't have me anymore," He saw her eyes narrow at him, but carried on, "you don't care about the reputation of the institute, you're jealous."

Her hand whipped out and across his face, making a cracking sound as it made contact.

"You lost the right to do that a long time ago, Clary." Jace said with such venom in his voice, he stepped forward towering over her. His eyes coming over dark and she saw a streak of cruelty there. He had never looked at like this before.

"Do you love her?" Clary burst, tears springing to her eyes. She hadn't meant to ask that but she couldn't help herself, she had to know if he could love someone else that wasn't her. Was she jealous?

"We never pick who we fall in love with, Clary, and it never happens how it should," he didn't want to say that he did love her and he knew saying he cared would hurt her more than saying he loved her, "so yeah, she means a lot to me."

"Get out." Clary whispered. She couldn't look at him anymore, not after this. What was he thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

ONE SHOT- TMI

Bernie sat in the dining hall next to Eddie; he was chewing through his third croissant like he'd been starved for weeks. They had missed dinner as they'd wanted to go and see the latest _Fast and Furious_ movie, so snuck out of the Institute and not made it back in time for supper.

"No one is gonna take it off ya, Ed." She laughed, sipping her tea.

"I don't know what I'd rather go without," he mumbled around croissant, swallowed then carried on, "food or the Cinema. Yeah you get popcorn, hotdogs, soda and such there. But here…" he trailed off waving the remainder of his croissant around, sending crumbs flying her way, to emphasise the amount of food there always was in the institute.

She nodded and laughed, then gave him even more of a conundrum, "Ok, Eddie. Fast cars and hot babes or _food_?" she smiled at how evil of a question that was.

He stopped chewing and his eyes widened like he'd just seen a Kasadya demon come into the dining hall. Bernie looked around just to be sure he hadn't seen a demon come in or anything when she saw Jace sitting across the room. Staring at her, just…stirring his drink. The steam from his cup suggested it was coffee or tea, probably coffee.

Jace felt a smile creep across his face, he was just staring at Bernie and when she turned and realised, he was watching her and her face began to redden. He liked having this effect on her; he had the same effect on most people. The only difference with Bernie, however was that she didn't let the effects he had stay for long as quickly as she had gone red, her cheeks were now back to their usual complexion and she was pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. That long, thick blond hair; Jace wished he could go over to her there and ten, pull her to one side and run his hands through her hair. _Down her back, around her waist_. Lift her up and strip her there. All he could see was himself ripping off Bernadettes clothes, throwing her onto one of the tables and kissing every square inch of her body while the rest of the Institute; students and tutors stood around, watching. Wishing they had what Jace and Bernie had, wishing they were them. It was driving him crazy, the way she was just sitting so casually in her seat, watching him and smiling. She flicked her tongue out and wetted her lips. He couldn't take it; Jace rose from his seat and ever so slightly nodded towards the door, signalling for her to meet him in the corridor, but she turned back to her _friend_ too soon.

Bernie saw a sly smile make its way to Jace's mouth. She had a rough idea of what he was thinking, and could almost guarantee she was thinking the same. She ignored the flushing of her cheeks and ignored it, smiling back at him. Her hair was still damp from having been washed last night; it was falling around her shoulders in waves, getting in the way as usual. She pushed a strand of it behind her ear and saw Jace tilt his head to the side and click his neck.

"Bernie!" Eddie snapped, breaking her attention from Jace.

"Uh?" she looked at him, mouth open like a gold fish. She'd been so engrossed looking at Jace, she'd forgotten Eddie was there, let alone anyone else in the dining hall.

"I was saying, I'd probably give up hot babes seeing as they don't really exist," he nodded along with himself, looking around clearly surveying the area, "not here anyway."

Bernie laughed mocking offense, "Gee, thanks Ed."

"Well, you're the exception of course." He smiled and winked at her.

Bernie and Eddie were good friends, she wouldn't say they were like brother and sister they were more like brother and brother. They were always in the same classes, they were partners when it came to demon slaying and hunting. Almost like _parabati _closer than friends and closer than siblings, yet there was nothing between them. They'd dated a few years back but had remained close friends since, which is more than she can say for any of her other ex's. His dark hair crisp with gel was spiked, his brown eyes still looking around the hall; he looked like he did when he was on a hunt. _Predatorily_.

Bernie was about to say something when Eddie looked up, signalling that someone was behind her. She turned round to be faced with Jace's waist, she gulped and looked up. It was only seconds before that he had been at his table still seated.

"Mr Wayland," she smiled, "Is everything ok?"

"It will be soon." He said in a low voice. Looking over her shoulder at Eddie who was reading the lunch and dinner menus, he'd said it in a voice that only she had heard.

Looking at him quizzically, waiting for more of an explanation.

"Could you come with me, please?" his smile faded, he put on a professional teachers face.

"What have we got, Ed?" she asked her friend, picking up her bag.

His brow furrowed, "Uh…weaponry. Double."

"See you for lunch then." She smiled walking out ahead of Jace. Eddie returned her smile as she left the dining hall; he wasn't stupid he knew what was going on. There was no need for her to be in weaponry classes when she was better than everyone else and could ask the best weapons tutor in the Institute for help whenever she wanted.

They walked swiftly down the poorly lit corridors towards Jace's room in silence. Every so often Jace would glance sideways at the well-built girl next to him. He could see her breasts rise and fall with every breath she took, and the cotton of her vest stretched thinly around them. Her lips were a rose pink, so soft yet so powerful. Her walk was confident, slightly lazy and well-practiced.

They reached his bedroom door; he pushed her against it, his hands on her hips and his mouth at her neck. Bernie pushed her hands up under his shirt to feel his soft skin; she felt the raises in his skin of each of his runes and the dips in his muscles. Bernie ran her hand back down to his belt and pushed her hand into his trousers, feeling him throb against the inside of her thigh. She smiled against his lips, _women hold so much power_. She thought as he found the door handle and tumbled through his bedroom door and into his room. In a mist of heat, passion and shear lust.


	5. Chapter 5

ONE SHOT- TMI

Eddie sat staring at his stele, the green light throbbing on and off as he sat in the back of his weaponry class. Usually the seat beside him would be taken up by Bernie but she was otherwise..._engaged_.

He laughed at the thought, Bernie and Mr Wayland..._boy was Miss Fray going to be pissed_.

"If you want to take the seat at the back, beside Eddie Stokes." The new girl just stood next to Mr Lightwood. Her ginger braids just below her shoulder, one was caught under her back-pack strap. "Eddie, wave!" Called Mr Lightwood, Eddie raised his hand to signal to the new girl.

She made her way over to him slowly, all the other kids looking at her as she passed them.

Screw being a newbie, he thought.

She was slender and tall, almost as tall as himself he'd of guessed. Around 6ft, which was tall for a girl. Bernie was only 5ft5. Whenever they went hunter he'd have to look over fences or anything high and report back to her, she couldn't see even on tip toes.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, sliding into the chair beside him.

"What's up," he nodded, extending a hand he carried on, "I'm Stokes, Eddie Stokes."

She took his hand, and he saw her sleeve rise up and reveal a small rune in the back of her wrist he hadn't seen before, which was odd as he was fairly good with recognising runes.

"Does someone usually sit here?" She asked, pulling her hand away briskly.

He looked at her, her eyes were so green. They matched his stele and suddenly he got an overwhelming urge to give his stele to her. To just press it into her palm and let her have it, but the feeling went away as promptly as it had come on so he pushed his stele into his pocket and replied, "Yeah but she doesn't come to the lesson often."

Mr Lightwood had begun talking so he expected the noob to be quiet and listen but she didn't.

"Oh, how comes?" Eddie was beginning to get suspicious, since when if you're new do you start asking someone a thousand questions about other people?

"Uh, she doesn't need to, and to be perfectly honest neither do I. But I'm here so I may as well listen." He laughed the last bit, to try and hide his bluntness.

"So what does she do if she isn't here?" She bit her lip, "just out of curiosity." She smiled.

He pulled his stele out of his pocket again, with the urge to hand it to her. To give her his stele, but he fought that urge once more. _What is going on_? He thought, pushing his stele, once again, back into his pocket.

"What did you say your name was again?" Eddie was growing uneasy with his new table partner.

"I didn't." Was all she said.

The rest of the lesson seemed to really drag on, it was all written work. No practical no playing with the weapons. So all he done was write and try to avoid awkward questions from the new girl.

The bell went and Mr Lightwood dismissed them by rows. Eddie walked out of lesson behind the new girl, seeing Bernie waiting for him to go for lunch. The new girl waved at Bernie and smiled then headed off. Bernie, being polite waved and smiled back then made her way over to Eddie. "Who was that?" She asked, scrunching her face up. Bernie didn't do new people, well she didn't do people in general. If she spoke to you and was actually nice, you were one lucky git.

"New girl, she didn't say her name." Eddie replied, rubbing his belly.

"She seems..." Bernie trailed off, she didn't know the girl. Had only just seen her but was pretty sure she didn't like her.

"Off." Eddie said, still rubbing his belly.

"You hungry?" Bernie asked, changing the subject.

"When am I not, Bernie!" He replied, but it wasn't a question. They both laughed.

Knowing neither of them had lessons after lunch, Bernie suggested going out of the institute for lunch, going to Central Park and getting a McDonalds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Totally, you're the best looking chick in the institute!" Eddie laughed, around his soda.

"That's not true, there's gotta be some other girls of your '_standard_'," Bernie loved Eddie, he was her best friend-her only friend if she was being honest-but he was so shallow. No girl was good enough for him, they weren't in her opinion but it was just shallow for him to believe this as well.

"Ok, you come second," he stopped and must've seen Bernie's eyes widen and he quickly proceeded, "to Miss Lightwood, she is amazing!"

Bernie's face screwed up, she was not second to Miss Lightwood. "She's overrated Ed," Bernie scoffed.

"Isn't that what some people have said about you?" He laughed, winking.

Bernie pursed her lips together, "I'm sure Jace would disagree." She felt her cheeks flush and a smile creep across her face.

"Yeah about that," Eddie said, leaning forward across the table, "How is it going with Mr Wayland?"

She looked away, grinning uncontrollably. What could she say? It wasn't a relationship, it was just casual but how was she supposed to explain that without sounding like a slut. "It's good." She said simply.

It looked as of Eddie were about to ask something else when her phone began to ring, an unknown number, so she answered hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Bernadette, its Gina, your grandfather's friend." The woman on the other end confirmed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bernie asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She looked at Eddie who was confused too.

"I have some bad news and I rang the institute to reach you, but they couldn't find you." She rushed.

"I've gone out for a little..." Bernadette trailed off, _bad news_? _What kind of bad news_? Was her grandad ok?

She suddenly came over very hot and nauseous.

"Your grandfather, uh..." The woman on the other end of the phone went silent for a beat then carried on, her voice thick, "He passed away. I came by this morning to see him and he..." The woman broke off in a sob and Bernie felt hollow. She dropped the phone to the table; Eddie took it and began talking to Gina.

Bernie didn't even know what he was saying. All she heard was a buzzing in her ears, he head and arms felt heavy, like lead. Her grandad had...passed. _As in dead and gone_. She looked down at the table, her eyes stinging and everything went blurry. She was crying, she felt the first few tears fall down her face slowly then they came faster, uncontrollably fast.

Eddie had put the phone down on the woman after getting her to stop crying and turned to his friend. He'd never seen Bernadette cry, ever. When she spoke of her parents you saw sadness behind them but she never cried but she was crying now. Silently, but the tears fell fast and heavy down her cheeks. He moved to sit beside her in the booth and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping it would calm her down eventually. The waitress brought more napkins over to the table and Eddie nodded a thank you, Bernie lifted her head from Eddies shoulder and reached for a napkin.

Dabbing at the sides of her cheeks she wiped away a few tears, she looked at Eddie to say thanks but he pointed to her eyes, pulling a disgusted face jokingly. She knew her mascara had run, so she stood slowly to make her way to the restrooms.

"I'll be back in a sec then can we go?" She asked, she knew he'd be ok with it but was just asking anyway. She felt lost and weak.

"Of course, I'll pay." He smiled at her.

She was just drying her hands when the restroom door burst open and the waitress who had just before brought napkins to her table. Her face was purple on one side, her dress ripped and her breathing was ragged. She began hissing, but it sounded as if she was talking.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bernie muttered, a demon with a problem, she was a fucking demon.

Bernie pulled a blade out of her pocket and flung it at the demon, which had begun to transform into a disgusting purplish-red colour with blisters and raised skin all over it. The blade hit her in the side; she buckled and turned to Bernie, hissing even more violently. Bernie saw straight down the creature's throat, the whole way down it was lined with hundreds of tiny, sharp vicious looking teeth.

Bernie felt herself doused in spit; demon spit and said casually waving her hand, "You need a mint, love. Bloody hell!"

She was upset and angry and this thing was pissing her the hell off. She knew being snarky to a demon was a dumb move but Bernie was past that this evening. She reached for a Saraph blade, but the demon was quicker. It pounced and knocked Bernie flying into to the end stall, her head colliding with the toilet.

A splintering pain went through her skull, as she cried out for Eddie. He came bursting into the restroom, his eyes widened when he saw the demon. He looked at Bernie, knowing she'd be ok for another few seconds he reached for the blade still protruding from the demons side and twisted. Shoving it upwards and ripping it out, the demon squealed and turned away from Bernie to face Eddie when he brought the blade slicing through the air and hacking at the demons neck. He pulled it back again; leaving the demon momentarily stunned, and hacked at its neck again.

It had still didn't come off, and it was making its way towards Eddie, he was backed up against the wall still swinging the seraph blade. Bernie felt at the back of her head, no blood to her surprise. She took a few deep breaths and made her way over to the demons sagging tail. Reaching into her messenger bag she retrieved a small can of deodorant and a lighter. Spraying the demons tail tip with the deodorant, hoping it was too distracted by Eddie swinging the seraph blade like a madman, she set the demons tail on fire. It screeched like a banshee and her and Eddie both cupped their ears to block out the sound.

Fire spread up the demon, up its back, moving onto its arms and legs. It convulsed and balled up still screeching, and then it imploded on itself. Smothering the whole of the restroom with black goo, and covering Bernie and Eddie in it too.

"That was…" Eddie went to say, wiping goo off of his face, when he heard Bernie scream like the demon had and tears poured down her face far worse than they had been before. Eddie shot to her, and was kneeling with her but no matter what he tried she was still screaming, screaming for her grandad.


	7. Chapter 7

TMI ONE SHOT

Eddie was laying on his bed, listening to The Cars, thinking about the new girl. Who was she? She was strange...very strange. He didn't know what to make of her, and the urges he had when she was staring at him. The urge to give her his stele, just to take it from his pocket and hand it to her.

The same song played again and he realised it was on repeat, as he went to change to the next song there was 3 loud thuds on his door that startled him. Taking his earphones out; he strolled to the door, buttoning up his jeans.

Jace was standing in the Hallway bouncing from one foot to the other, his patience wearing thin. He'd thumped on the door 3 times already, what was taking this boy so long to open the door. At that moment it opened a crack and Jace pushed his way through it with enough force that it knocked Eddie back a few steps.

"Dude, I mean, Jace-uh Mr Wayland!" Eddie stumbled over his words, "What are you doin' here?"

Jace spun to face Eddie, not caring he'd called him dude, "Bernie! Where is she?" He blurted sharply.

"I don't know. I assumed she'd be with you..." Eddie trailed off; worry setting in and he felt his brow furrow.

"Well she's not!"

"You tried her room? The library?" This was Eddie thinking more out loud than actually trying to help Jace.

"Oh...I'm sorry I hadn't already tried to 2 most obvious places," Jace slapped a palm to his head to back up the sarcastic tone in his voice, thick as pea soup.

"Alright man, jeeeez!" Eddie huffed, there was a reason he wasn't looking forward to Mr Wayland teaching combat next term, he was a total douche.

"Where could she have gone?" He asked, bringing Eddie back from his bubble of...hate, envy and admiration. Although he really didn't like Mr Wayland he was jealous because he really did have a charm that was irresistible and Eddie wished he had the same sort of charm. He'd bang anything that wore a skirt and had a pulse...

"Not sure, but if she's not with you, me or in the library then she probably isn't in the Institute." Eddie confirmed.

"That's what I feared," Jace clenched his fists and Eddie heard his knuckles crack several times, "get a shirt on and meet me by the main entrance in 5."

That was the last thing Jace said as he brushed past him and Eddie was left alone, to get dressed and to worry about his best friend.

_Shit_.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm back now, aren't I?" Bernie screamed, flinging her arms wide as if beckoning Jace to fight her. He wasn't going to; he was just in utter shock that she had disappeared like that after her grandfather's death and after Clary coming back to the institute. With the surge in demon energy recently too, what was she thinking?

Eddie sat quietly by the window watching as Bernie screamed at Mr Wayland and flung her arms about the place. He could see where Mr Wayland was coming from. She had been incredibly reckless leaving the institute and not telling anyone but he could also see her point too. She'd just lost her granddad, Mr Waylands ex-ho had made an appearance and it looked for the entire world she was trying to drive an ogre size wedge between Bernie and Mr Wayland.

"Guys, you keep shouting and there's gonna be a knock at the door for 'causing a disturbance'." He pointed out.

"Look, Eddie, you may as well make your way off to your bed. You're of no service here." Mr Wayland said, waving his hand as if dismissing Eddie.

"No!" Bernie snapped, "This is my room, he is my friend and this is my argument. You have no right to tell him to leave."

"I've no right?" Jace questioned, standing tall above Bernie, she was staring at him viciously and fiercely. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Exactly," she went to carry on but he interrupted.

"I am a high Tutor at this institute; if that doesn't give me the right then I don't know what does." His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Well because you're a 'high teacher'," she said in a mocking tone, "what are you doing in a student's room after hours?"

At first his face flickered with anger, a very fierce flash of anger but then a smile crept up the side of his mouth. He'd been beat and he knew it, he'd be more annoyed if it was someone else but as it was Bernie all he could do was admire her ferocity.

"Are you going to be at breakfast tomorrow?" The anger slipping from his voice.

The 3 of them flicked a look at the clock beside her bed, 3:27.

"Probably not."

Jace placed a brief yet hot kiss on her check and glided out of her room. Shortly followed by Eddie's departure.


End file.
